eres todo para mi
by maruhori93
Summary: shuichi esta extraño, yuki quiere saber qué le pasa, ¿lograra el rubio averiguarlo? ¿Lograra sacarlo de ese estado? ¿Aunque para hacerlo sea necesario vencer su más grande miedo?. Este es mi primer fic por favor denle una oportunidad


Todo

Estoy aquí al lado de la ventana mirando la lluvia caer, y las luces de los autos reflejados en los charcos; el cielo esta gris el día esta triste.

Pero no para mí!!, porque a pesar de que parece que el cielo se va a caer, y no haya un sol radiante y no puedas salir de casa sin un odioso paraguas o un impermeable. Lo tengo a él; claro que me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo y haciendo su nueva novela encerrando en su estudio tecleando como un maniático, pero… sé que me quiere, digo me lo ha demostrado con sus actos; bueno el caso es que habíamos quedado en salir hoy pero el CLIMA nos arruino los planes, aunque el solo hecho de que haya querido salir conmigo significa mucho, quiere decir que quiere pasar tiempo más tiempo conmigo… aunque si fuera así estaría aquí no?, bueno es que el es así yo lo entiendo…creo… BUENO SI ESTOY MOLESTO! YO QUERIA SALIR CON YUKI!! ESTUPIDO CLIMA!!!-cerro el cuaderno de ositos donde estaba escribiendo con verdadera furia, oyéndose un golpe seco debido al amortiguamiento de las hojas del librillo, suspiro con pesadez, volvió su mirada a la ventana- todo, todo lo acepto pero… creo que me estoy cansando de esto- sus ojos miraban resbalar cada gota de lluvia que caía en el cristal de la ventana- parecen lagrimas- susurro, para luego poner una mueca de desagrado - mejor salgo de aquí antes que me deprima- se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, la misma escena se veía en la ventana de esta- aaaah pero no me voy a poner triste no señor- dijo para sí con firmeza, volvió a la sala y cerro las cortinas por obvias razones, se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión, comenzó a cambiar de canales, pero al poco rato se aburrió ya que no encontró nada que llamara su atención- si, doscientos canales y no hay nada que ver- sin más remedio apagó el aparato y bostezo – creo que me iré a dormir- sin más se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos a la recamara, al pasar por el pasillo se quedo mirando un rato la puerta del estudio, suspiro para después seguir su camino, pero cuando se encontraba a pocos pasos de la habitación, oyó el sonido de la perilla girar, se volvió y vio como se abría la puerta del estudio tan lentamente que llegaba a desesperar, para luego ver que se asomaba tras esta el rubio de ojos felinos, que le hacia perder la cabeza, quitándose las gafas y sobándose el cuello, que seguramente le dolía por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, lo miró unos segundos, hasta que esté se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, hubo un incomodo silencio que inundo el pasadizo, se observaban sin decir palabra, hasta que el silencio fue roto por el más joven- eh… ya terminaste?- dijo sin pensarlo realmente- aun no- respondió el escritor- a bueno - se giro y siguió su camino- el rubio se quedo mirando la entrada a la recamara extrañado, ¿Qué había sido eso? Se pregunto, para salir de su duda se encamino a la pieza para encarar al vocalista y averiguar el porqué de su inusual comportamiento, al entrar en esta, vio a su revoltoso niño recostado boca abajo sobre la cama, se acerco a esta y se sentó en el borde- shuichi- lo llamo- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto claramente preocupado por la actitud autista del cantante, ya que lo normal hubiera sido que se le tirase encima y lo asfixiase hasta que se pusiera morado o azul, pero no había sido así- no se- fue la su respuesta del menor, él cual ni siquiera se movió- como no lo vas a saber- decía irritado el escritor- de verdad te juro que no se- pronuncio sin ganas una vez más sin moverse de su posición- no me lo quieres decir- insistió-no es eso, es solo que, hay no sé-repitió-shu…-decía mientras frotaba su sien con insistencia- estas molesto?- pregunto el ojilila mirando a su amado escritor con el rabillo del ojo para no tener que encararlo en caso de que este estuviera en uno de sus ataques de furia típicos de cuando él lo fastidiaba o hacia algo que lo molestaba- tu qué crees?, si no me quieres decir porque estas "así", no te puedo ayudar y eso me molesta- le dijo esto mirando para otro lado tratando de evitar su evidente sonrojo por las palabras que estaba diciendo- así como?- pregunto como si no se diera cuenta de su actitud- así, apagado, distante… estas enfermo?- no que yo sepa- respondió despreocupadamente- entonces?- hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación solo se llegaba a escuchar el tic tac del reloj, como diciendo e insistiendo en que el tiempo pasaba y no había respuesta, de pronto se oyó un pequeño susurro de parte del menor-maldito clima- el escritor miro a la ventana y recordó súbitamente el suceso de la mañana

Flash back

-parece que seguirá así – dijo el escritor que estaba mirando por la ventana con un aire de molestia- justo hoy día – pensó- bueno, pero…-tal vez mañana si es que el clima no sigue así –culmino para luego dirigirse a su estudio pero antes de entrar en este fue detenido por la voz del cantante- que vas a hacer?- pregunto este que se había sentado en el sofá y ahora lo estaba mirando con cierta esperanza en su mirada, la cual ignoro- voy a continuar con la novela no puedo perder tiempo-

Fin de flash back

Ya entendí – volvió su mirada al niño que se encontraba recostado en la cama- shuichi saldremos mañana, te lo dije, mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos y…- fue cortado súbitamente – es tan necesario salir para pasar el día juntos?- dijo con voz triste – shu…- el vocalista se sentó en la cama y miro profundamente a los ojos de eiri –intento decir que… podríamos pasarla juntos aquí en casa mirando una película o no se cualquier cosa pero…- voltio la mirada para evitar que se escaparan las lagrimas que ya se arremolinaban en sus ojos; que tonto que tonto había sido- pensó el escritor- estaba tan claro como el agua bien podrían ordenado una pizza y haber alquilado alguna película y quedarse en el sofá mirado esta pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso se encerró en su estudio dejando a su revoltoso niño fuera, lejos de él que es lo que mas deseaba estar a su lado, y aunque no entendía porque ese ángel le tenía tanta devoción lo seguía queriendo a pesar de todo, no era justo que le negara lo quería, después de todas la cosas que había hecho por él, desde mostrarle que le mundo era todavía hermoso y que existía el amor sin bajas intenciones ni conveniencias, hasta enseñarle a amar sin límites ni barreras tal como shu lo hacía , todo por su estúpido miedo de ser lastimado, si él le había demostrado de una y mil formas la fidelidad y el amor que le tenía, ¿porque no darle lo que tanto deseaba?, lo que ambos deseaban,¿ porque no demostrare que él lo amaba con la intensidad y devoción con que lo hacia él?, ¿que se lo impedía?… -shu- lo abrazo con ternura apretándolo contra su pecho para que sintiera su calidez y se refugiara en este lo cual el vocalista hizo por instinto, para luego besar su frente con las misma ternura – yuki? – lo siento -dijo en un susurro – sabes?, a veces no se expresarme muy bien, pero eso no es escusa – dijo tomando sus manos – yo… - déjame terminar por favor – pidió y luego continuo – sé que soy muy frio y distante contigo, sé que no se mostrarte mi cariño, se que a veces soy muy amargado y grito por cualquier cosa, se todo esto, se que tú lo sabes, y la verdad no sé cómo me soportas, pero la razón por la cual soy así es porque tengo miedo de que me lastimen – antes de que continuara la cantante lo interrumpió –yo jamás te lastimaría! – lo sé, pero te diré que hay algo a lo que le tengo más miedo que a cualquier otra cosa… - hizo una pausa suspirando para luego proseguir – a lo que le tengo más miedo que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo es … a que tú te canses de mi y de mi estúpida actitud y te vayas, tengo tanto miedo de que me dejes, en un principio quise evitar esto, por eso me alejaba de ti y cuanto tú te intentabas acercar te trataba mal pero eso no funciona contigo eres mas obstinado de lo que jamás había llegado a imaginar creo que por eso siempre logras lo que te propones y ahora he llegado a un punto en el que no puedo escapar y ¿sabes? no quiero hacerlo, has logrado que me enamore de ti con una intensidad con que jamás pensé amar a alguien te amo mi shu, te amo como no tienes idea

Continuara…


End file.
